


Tried: Tired Of Everything

by ariyu



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: Family Issues, Hurt, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Relationship Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, mild depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariyu/pseuds/ariyu
Summary: When someone brings Qiqi to lifeA life that Qiqi does not want. Does not appreciate.A life that is deemed miraculous by others, but meaningless to QIqi.What will be the end of QIqi's life?





	Tried: Tired Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first story. It is not based on any character or real-life human. The grammar may not be the best but I just wanted to pen down my ideas and share them with others. I may not update frequently but I will try my best to do so :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this journey with me!!

After being found unconscious and bleeding in the toilet, she was sent to the hospital.

"She's bleeding profusely!"

"We need to prepare her for labour now!" 

__

Just like this, a newborn called Qiqi was brought to life. A life that she did not agree to. 

__

Qiqi was known as a miracle baby. Despite the odds, she managed to survive. However, despite surviving, she also had several issues.

Peanut allergy

Asthma

Myopia

__ 

Qiqi was neither a beautiful nor smart kid. Though she did not do badly in her studies, she did not excel. She would always hear her parents say:

"Study harder and you can get good grades"

"Do not slack off"

"Pay more attention in school"

"Stop playing around and start studying"

"If you do not study hard now, you can't get a good job and you will suffer later on!"

"You still have to raise us when you grow up and when we grow old!!"

Maybe these words are common in households but only Qiqi knows that she was being burdened by all these expectations. With no other siblings, she had to bear the all expectations of others. To Qiqi, all she wants is some peace and quiet. All she wants is less human interaction. All she wants is to be left alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really the first chapter of this novel but an introduction to it?


End file.
